


Somehow, I'll always be by your side.

by fatrock



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AAO is targeting Alice Gakuen again! "What does this have to do with Tsubasa-sempai?", Mikan asked a boy who looked like Tsubasa's mirror image<br/>"It's not only him, they're also after you now that they found out that you've remembered and saved your friend.", the mysterious boy warned Mikan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumored Return?

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the end of Gakuen Alice. Alice Gakuen College. After they found Hotaru(sorry, I don't feel like writing a search story for Hotaru).

It's been 1 week since they found Hotaru and everyone went back to their normal lives. 

Mika was walking to the College school. The school board decided that Mikan could skip High school and go straight to college, so she could be Natsume, Luka-pyon and her other friends.

Being in the College gave the benefit to go to the outside world more often, since they had easier control of their Alice abilities.

"Natsume-kun! Hotaru-chan!", Mikan smiled and waved to her boyfriend and best friend

"Mikan!", Natsume smiled as she ran towards them

"Mikan.", Hotaru smiled warmly 

"Good morning!", they saw a messy blond head with sticks and leaves sticking out of his head, while carrying a baby rabbit

"Hey, Luka-pyon!",the three laughed

Misaki ran over to the group. 

"Hey! Have any of you seen Tsubasa?"

"No.", they all bluntly replied

"If you see him tell him not to be late, ok?"

They all nodded their heads to Misaki as she said thanks and went off again searching.

 "Does this usually happen?", Hotaru asked 

 "No, this is the first time I've never seen Tsubasa with Misaki since College started.", Luka replied

"I wonder what happened...", Natsume paused,"I've heard a rumor lately that the AAO is back. Ever since we found Hotaru, what if the AAO decided to attack the school again?"

"T-That can't be...", Mikan shivered, slightly recalling their years in the elementary branch

"Don't worry.", Hotaru smiled,"You've got us and several friends to protect you and this school."

"That's true! There lincho and others!"

As the four of them were talking, little did they know someone was eves dropping. There was a figure in a tree.

"Hn? So the AAO, they've possibly came back...If they really did though...", the figure clenched their fists,"This time I'll protect you aniki!"


	2. Ando Tsubasa x2

My name is Andou Tsubasa, I'm him yet I'm not, in fact I'm his twin brother. That's right his twin. However due to our similar appearances, name, and Alice, I'm in the College campus while my brother is still in the high school campus. We're only one year apart in school. We both lost our parents long ago, though I can recount everthing, while my brothr was unconscious, then Misaki-sensei came to our rescue and took us in. I'm still grateful to him. I think that's enough about my brother and I for now. So I was sittng in a tree eavesdropping on some of my brothers friends, hearing that the AAO might be back. I hate the AAO with all my guts, ever since they killed our parents...! I also overheard that my brother was nowhere to be found. Where could he be? I guessed that maybe he's playing with Mr. Bear. Where ever my brother is I hope he's all right... 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Yo name's Tsubasa Andou!!! I'm in a hurry otherwise some bad people will catch me! Heh, that's me your one and only troublemaker Tsubasa! Well, not really ' one and only ', since I have a twin brother. I don't see him often because he's in the College campus. That's all I'll really tell you. Since these bad people are coming after me, I wonder if the AAO is coming back. Heck, these people even found me even though I concealed myself withing the shaows (pun not intended) ! Now that we're in high school you get the freeom to leave Alice Gakuen for things, like to buy food supply, or even visit your family! That's also why they're chasing me? I was just going out for breakfast, however these people begwn to follow me. Ugh, its a huge pain! Once I reach the otherside if Alice Gauken, then they shouldn't be able to come in! I'm almost there! After a long 15 minutes, that seend like forever, I'm finaly inside the school barrier. I turned to see the people that follwed me couldn't break in and kept oounding against the barrier. Hah, goodluck trying to get in. I flicked them off and ran of to class.


End file.
